All Love Should Have Rights
by yaoi-productions-19
Summary: I'm tired of all the bad gay talk, and so I made this. NaruSasu Naruto is trying to see Sasuke in the hospital, for he is dying of a disease, but the manager won't let them have peace. This is true in real life. Think about it...
1. Mon Amour

**All Love Should Have Rights**

**NaruSasu Romance**

**Yaoi-Chan- **Hello all! I'd like to present this. Lol. I'm so pissed with all the bad gay talk and people saying such profanity about it, even trying to ban it! So I made this to show how much I respect them and love them. I have many bisexual, lezbian, and gay friends and love them dearly. I want this to be taken with respect. Please treat it good.

Standing in the hallway of the hospital, the blond, tall, strong man, with whisker tattoos on either cheek; that strong man that drank, and laughed, who socked a few men twice his size in the face, then on the ground; that man who was bisexual and proud, not taking any shit from anybody, was sobbing. His love, his baby, his life, the only reason for his tenderness at night, was slowly dying and he couldn't do anything; not even a small goodbye, a kiss on the cheek. Fuck, he couldn't even send anything to him. The owner and founder of the hospital wouldn't allow it at all.

He had figured out that that man, the love that lasted forever in his heart, was calling out to him, and he couldn't answer back. No one stopped to look at the man who was crying, no one cared or thought, How sad..., but just passed without any acknowledgement for the man with two earings in both his ears, symbolizing he was both ways, and pushed their children farther away from him. He looked up at the light that was flickering above him. How he wished he could see the expression on his baby's face; the love in his eyes one last time. Every small thing that he had once wanted: riches, a neon mustange, a big house with two children and a dog in the city didn't matter. He would die after seeing his love just to see him.

He looked at the secret wedding ring on his finger. They had taken his lover's off and they threw it at him the day they found out. The man had glared and said, "You're lucky I'm treating your _boyfriend_!" The blond said he would kill him if he couldn't see his lover during his last few hours of his life. The owner disagreed and said that the blond was lucky he was letting them stay there for that time. And so now he stood there, wishing and crying and pouting and whining and acting like it was his own life; and in a why it was half of his life. Suddenly he heard a small noise. His lover was standing there in his doorway looking at the blond.

He was small and had a beautiful figure for a man and sorrowful, loving eyes that made the blond melt. "Sasuke... What are you doing out of you're bed? Go back. You'll catch a draft..." He said to the other man, wiping his eyes. The other looked hurt. "You don't want to see me?" He asked walking toward the blond. He tripped and fell into the blond's arms and the touch was too much for the blond; he cried all over again. Sasuke's hair smelled beautiful as roses. The female nurses have been kind to him and done what they had wanted. Those fucking whores had asked him almost everything that he would do with them. The blond had eavesdropped one too many times.

Sasuke looked up into the weeping face of the one he always thought highly of. "Naruto...why so sad?" Naruto hugged Sasuke close and kissed his hair part. "I miss you, Sasuke..." he said, softly. Sasuke brought his hands around Naruto's neck. "I miss you too." They stood there and held the other until someone came down that hallway. What inconvienence-it was the manager. "Hey! You...get back to bed. You...leave, now." He said pointing to the one he adressed: the blond. Naruto glared and clenched his fist; he held Sasuke close and said, "Do you have a problem with me, you fat, mother fucking asshole?" The manager glared and retorted, "Have you forgotten our deal? You mess with me, you little _boyfriend_ dies quicker than expected..."

Naruto took a booming step forward, but Sasuke put a hand on his chest. "What does he mean by "_deal_"?" Sasuke whispered. Naruto looked down at Sasuke; he looked hurt. He sighed. "I paid this man thousands of dollars to take you in. Unfortunately, seeing you didn't cover any part of the expence-"

"That's right, you little bitch," the manage said to Sasuke. "You're stupid faggot man lover paid me. But what's the big deal? You'll never see that money again. You won't live long enough to see another dime!" He laughed, cruely. Naruto reached in his pocket and felt his switch blade. Sasuke noticed his intentions and stopped him. "Don't... please..." Naruto snapped his head to looked at Sasuke; he looked sad, so tired. His face had gotten rather gaunt, as well.

"Fine..." he said taking his hand out of his pocket and stepping back. The manager smirked. "Sasuke. Get into your room. You, blond fag, leave the premisses now or I'll call the police." Naruto had no choice but to do this. He sighed, kissed Sasuke, let him go and started to walk. Sasuke watched him; something was wrong here... Naruto never backed down from a fight. Was he giving up on Sasuke? Sasuke felt the sting of hot tears from the back of his eyelids. He couldn't feel anything, he could only hear his heart beating. He hadn't realized he'd yelled to Naruto at all. He saw Naruto turn, glance at the manager, then to Sasuke. His fists clenched and he ran to Sasuke, hugging him and glaring at the manager. "You have no right to tell _me_ if I can see my baby or not! I'll kill you if you keep us apart." By now he was weeping. The manage laughed. "You think you can kill me? How sweet, faggot! With what? Your humor?" He laughed harder. Naruto reached for his switch blade and was so close to taking it out when suddenly, a police officer knocked down a door and had his gun pointed at Naruto's head. "Freeze!"

Naruto glared at the man and held Sasuke closer. "You tricked me...you BASTARD!" Naruto yelled at the manager. He chuckled cruely again. "Sorry, Faggot. That's business." He looked at the police officer and nodded his head once. The man quickly broke Naruto and Sasuke apart and handcuffed Naruto. "You're coming with me." He said. Sasuke was being taken to his room by the manager. "Don't touch him!" Naruto yelled. The manager scoffed and walked off. Naruto was being dragged to the police car and driven off to the police station.

-----

Two days later, he had gotten out and was headed to the hospital. He ran there and smashed through the open doors. He ran to Sasuke's room and saw that Sasuke's bed was made, and it was empty. A sudden surge of pain rushed through his gut and he ran to the manager's office. He knocked once, then practically broke it down. The fat ass was sitting at his desk and filling out paper work. "Faggot..." he said, not looking up once. "Where is Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. The manager looked up and smiled. "He died...shortly after you left for the police station. A tragedy, really..."

"You don't sound so sincere!" Naruto yelled, holding back tears. The manager looked up.

"You're right...I'm not." He said. Naruto stormed out and walked down the street. This time he didn't hold his emotion back. What was life without his best friend, his lover? Nothing. And for that, Naruto didn't want to live. He put a pistol in his mouth that night and died instantly. His suicide not went like this:

_Sasuke-chan_

_I'll see you on the other side, my love._

_-Naruto_

And that was that.

**Yaoi-Chan-**I want that kind of conflict to end. Love is love. We can't help that. Comment if you agree with love and gay marriage. Love always wins...


	2. A Note

Dear Friends, (previous commenters and future)

Gay marriage is wrong for some and other's it is right. Never once in my life I have ever said that gay marriage is wrong. I love it with all my heart and would die to help make a difference for it; not for fame, but love. I don't believe in God, and yet I'm a christian fourteen year old (and no I don't care if i gave my age...) who loves her gay, lezbian, and bisexual friends and wants to make a difference in the gay community.

As you may realize, the story you have just read is true to life, even though Naruto-kun and Sasuke-chan aren't real, I have always wanted to put them in a real life situation like this one. Sadly, dearies, this happens one too many times each day. I would give everything I owned to help make it stop, but I can't. Many people say that love is between a man and woman; well those mother fuckers can get it too. Fuck 'em then!

I can't help but to cry sometimes when people don't want gay marriages to be legal and I cry for all those couples who have dreams of having the most perfect and beautiful wedding that it makes all the Disney Princesses go emo, and then some jerk comes along and tells them no, they can't do that because it's against the bible and the "way of God"; (rolls eyes) Fuck you...

I have had people come up to me and ask if I was a lez. I told them no, but I supported them, along with gays and bisexuals. They held back laughter and ask, "Well, why do you act like it, then?" I told them, "Because it's how I always act." Then they laughed and left. I know I'm not the only one who has been asked something like that. (and yes, they were the popular kids (rolls eyes again)) Personally, I want to kill them for saying such rude things, but I'm all bark and no bite. Well, unless I'm really pissed off. Then stay away....very FAR AWAY...! But you catch me. Love is a gift. If we can't share that gift with the only we hold dear to our hearts, who _can_ we give it to? No one...

Even if you have just a little tendancy to say that homosexuals should have the same rights as any heterosexual couple, or you would sell your soul to the devil to make peace within the sexualities, I hope you can take this to heart and realize that we have enough problems in the world: poverty, the economy-let's not add this to our list of problems, yeh? I don't want this to end up all bloody and sad. Please, homosexuals have rights too. Please, leave them be!

Love forever and for always,

to all whom took this to heart and agree fully,

Yaoi-Produtions-19


End file.
